Just a Remnant
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj has lived his life, for what he can remember of it, in ignorance of what he is. What happens when he finds out?


My memory was little to none. I knew who I was for the most part. My name was Kadaj Yuiki, my brothers were Loz and Yazoo Yuiki. Our 'father' was General Sephiroth.

I knew that ShinRa Corporation watched everything my family or I did, but I didn't know why. Father would never tell me, and there was no way I was asking Professor Hojo. He creped me out majorly. I asked Yazoo instead.

"Yazoo."

He turned to look at me. He looked so much like father it always made me think it really WAS father. The only difference was Yazoo had a gun, Velvet Nightmare, instead of Fathers Masamune.

"Yes brother?"

"Who, or what are we?"

"What do you mean?" he was horrible at hiding things from me, and I knew he knew what I was talking about, though I didn't even know what I was talking about.

"People have been calling me a freak, a remnant. What do they mean?"

He sighed, putting his gun in its holster. "Come, sit down." he led me over to a small bench sitting nearby.

"Kadaj, you know we are Mothers children."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. It was something I'd known since I was very little, or I figured I'd always known.

"Of course you know that. It's been drilled into your head. But Kadaj, we were not born."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "That's not possible Yazoo. Obviously we were born. I mean, we're here aren't we."

"We're clones Kadaj, created in a lab. We were created from Sephiroth as kind of a backup in case something were to happen to him. Each of us has some part of him. Loz has emotional instability, not that you ever see Sephiroth unstable but still. Loz also has his strength, though that's obvious. I myself has his calm collectiveness and his intelligence."

"What about me?"

"You have his insanity and hatred."

"But I'm not insane, or cruel."

"Really. What do you think of ShinRa?"

"I don't know. They leave me alone, I leave them alone."

"What if I told you that ShinRa is the one who created you. They experimented on you and erased your memories of it all just so they could control you. They did it to all of us. You were the only one they couldn't control so they wiped your memories."

I felt a tug in my stomach as memories flooded my mind. Memories of a white room, of a hard table with straps. A dark room with hard stone walls that I couldn't break. And pain. Lots of pain. I cried out, the flood of memories ripping apart my mind.

Yazoo sat next to me, letting me cry out, clutching my head.

Eventually I stopped trying to keep myself on the bench and let myself fall to the ground. I curled up into a ball, my eyes burning with tears of remembered horror.

Yazoo must have felt bad and laid a hand on my shoulder. It took everything I had not to attack him. He wasn't the enemy, he had only told me the truth. I just snarled at him as he left me alone, letting me writhe on the ground.

I sat out there for hours on end, just sifting through the years of forgotten memories. Yazoo was right. I inhabited Sephiroths insanity and hatred, but also his mental instability, his determination, and his cleverness. Learning it all made me want to kill something, or more specifically, someone.

I stood, walking back to the small house my brothers and I shared.

I stormed into my room, slamming the door closed, locking it. I searched my closet for the black leather outfit from my memories. I'd always wondered where it came from, but now that where it came from and who I really was it just fit me better.

I threw it on quickly and grabbed Souba, my double bladed Katana. Sliding the window open, I slipped out and into the tree nearby my window. I knew my brothers would be mad but I didn't care. I jumped on my bike and took off into the darkening day.

I didn't know where I was going, I just drove.

Unsurprisingly, I pulled up in front of ShinRa Corporation around midnight. This was the origin of all my pain. With no one but the guards there, I slipped in quietly and waited.

I hid in the biggest office I could find, figuring it was the Presidents.

Sure enough, early the next morning walked in Rufus ShinRa. He passed right in front of where I was hiding. Stepping out, I smirked. "Hello Rufus."

He jumped and spun towards me. As soon as he saw it was me he relaxed, putting a hand over his heart. "Dear Gaia Kadaj. Must you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Wouldn't that have been nice. Though not a deserving death for a bastard like you."

"Excuse me?"

"You experimented on my brothers and I. You erased my memories just so you could control me. You made us so we could be your tools."

He sighed. "My dear Kadaj, I had nothing to do with your creation. That was all my father and Professor Hojo. If you have any complaints, which I can see you do, please take them up with the Professor." he walked over and sat art his desk.

"Where is he then?" I was seriously close to killing someone.

"In his lab, where else? I do ask that you keep your temper Kadaj." he bent to his work.

I turned to leave,, my every intention on killing Hojo. "Oh, Kadaj, one more thing. There is another Jenova coming to live with you. It would be good for you to be there to meet them."

I walked out and bolted to my bike. There was no way someone else was coming to live me and my brothers.

I jumped in through my window and headed downstairs. I could hear Loz and Yazoo talking to someone with a very girly voice. _There's no way ShinRa is that stupid. _

I walked in and, shockingly enough was a girl.

She had silver hair, much like us, the same green eyes staring back at us. She wore all black, but none of it was leather. "Who the hell are you?" I walked into the open and stood beside Yazoo.

"Rozalinda. I thought there was only two of you." She smiled at me.

"No, I'm here too. So what are you from Sephiroth?"

"Intelligence, violence, Hojo also says his caring but I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Because Sephiroth doesn't care. What about you?"

"A lot of shit. Insanity, hatred, mental instability, determination, cleverness."

"Isn't insanity and mental instability the same thing?"

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever. So where am I staying?"

Yazoo piped in. "You'll be staying with Kadaj."

I felt my face go red, I didn't know why. "Why me Yazoo?"

"Because you guys are about the same age."

"But…."

"No but's brother. Just take Roze to your room."

I turned back to the stairs. "Fine. Come on."

I didn't know how long she'd be staying, but it didn't take long for me to fall for her. Unfortunately, when we got closer she told me that she liked Yazoo, not me. I never even told her that I liked her, she asked me about Yazoo. I was forced to see her every day, wanting to, needing to, tell her, but I couldn't. Never.


End file.
